Shadow's Saga: Hurt
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: Bulkhead is Hurt. Wheeljack is in labor. He, Ironelle, and Miko are going to get revenge on Hardshell. Is it for the better? or worse? Spoilers for the episode 'Hurt' Slash and Mpreg. Birth later. Part 6 of 6 in my Shadow's Saga series/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!
1. Chapter 1

Wheeljack sped to base trying not to think about the contractions that were wreaking havoc on his body. He arrived at base and transformed. He saw Ratchet and Ellie around Bulkhead.

"What's the damage doc?"

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduits," Ratchet informed.

"I've watched you work you're a maestro." Wheeljack walked over to him.

"The Tox-en exposure has caused system wide damage on a sub micronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength." Wheeljack frowned and turned to Prime.

"You gonna tell me who did this to him?"

"Right now I think it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery rather than revenge." The white wrecker looked at Bulkhead.

"You do that." He walked, transformed, and sped quickly out of the base. Ironelle sighed, "Jackie," she breathed before transforming and going after Wheeljack.

* * *

"No way tiny!"

"Wheeljack! You'd better let me come along! What about you and Bulk's sparkling!? You're in labor and you're going to get revenge! You're going to kill your sparkling!"

"Nah. I won't." He gasped and almost collapsed against the Jackhammer, and Ironelle roughly rubbed his lower back.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"Can't be that much."

* * *

Wheeljack and Ironelle climbed in the Jackhammer and took off. The small screen beeped as Wheeljack stared and messed with it. He groaned lightly, closed his optics briefly, and turned on the autopilot. Ironelle lowered her optics a little and she stared at her pedes. He directed his optics at the bulge in his armor. Something rattled in the back; they got out their weapons, and aimed it at the back. It was Miko.

"Miko?!" exclaimed Ironelle as she put away her blaster.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going after the Con who hurt Bulkhead." She walked towards them.

"You two in?" Wheeljack looked at her.

"We're taking you back." His gun went back into his servo and he sat back down.

"No! Wait!" said Miko.

"Kid I get it you want payback. All three of us do." She climbed in the other seat beside Ironelle.

"Bulkhead's my partner too!"

"Trust me when we figure out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy I'll take care of him my way." Wheeljack patted the bomb on his hip.

"And I mine." Ironelle directed her optics towards the ax on her back Miko looked at them.

"I know who did it." They both turned and looked at the human.

"Who?"

"Take me and I'll tell you."

"All right. Ellie you'd better keep an optic on her." Wheeljack turned to the controls and groaned lightly again.

"Fine." She put Miko on her leg.

"Are you all right?" asked Ironelle

"I'm fine."

* * *

Miko sat beside Ironelle on the other seat of the Jackhammer.

"Nice place you got here Megatron. Although technically you could say it's under new management."

"Wheeljack the one who enjoys explosive devices." Miko and Ironelle stifled chuckles.

"What can I say chief I'm uncouth and right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big juicy mining ops."

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause."

"Maybe but I'm going to keep on hitting them one by one until you give me what I want."

"And what pray tell would that be?" asked Megatron.

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead."

"Tried?! Are you saying the Autobot lives?"

"He is bluffing!" exclaimed Hardshell.

"I wouldn't bet on it." replied Wheeljack.

"So here's the deal. I'm going to transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron just in case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sound like." Wheeljack pressed a button on the screen and it sent out missiles that blew up the energon mine they were at. He took off.

* * *

Miko laid against Ironelle's chest and struggled to keep awake. She yawned.

"Maybe you ought to power down for a while," said Wheeljack.

"Yeah, you sound tired Miko," said Ironelle.

"I'm good." She replied.

"He's going to make it. Right?"

"No question kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever known and Ratchet's a great doc. The best."

"He's...sort of been in tougher places than this. 'Member Jackie?" asked Ironelle.

"Yeah. Sea of Rust. Dark days lost two almost three wreckers in our unit."

"Yeah. There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we had planned. Car sledding, worldwide smash-a-thon, we been making a list." Wheeljack held back the tears growing in his optics as he spoke again.

"Like I said Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, Ellie knows it and I bet you do too."

Wheeljack looked at the two and saw Miko was asleep and Ironelle with her optics closed. The wrecker smiled then groaned loudly. Ironelle's optics shot open and she stared at Wheeljack. Miko's head shot up and she saw Wheeljack optics closed, dentals gritted and servos gripped tightly on the steering controls.

"Wheeljack you—"

"Wheeljack are you all right?"

"No."

"What's the matter?" She jumped out of Ironelle's seat and went over to his.

"Get back in your seat kid. It's over." He pushed her back on the seat.

"What's over are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's just..." He put one of his servos over the bulge in his armor.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how Prime has his twins."

"Yeah."

"I'm having a sparkling of my own. It's in here and I'm in labor. I was having a contraction." Wheeljack held his servo over his abdomen.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah. Bulkhead's sparkling too."

"Bulkhead's a daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Then that other time you groaned you were having a contraction. We need to get back to base! You can't be out here if you're in labor you could hurt yourself and the baby or you could have it out there."

"Kid look—" he started.

"Wheeljack we need to get you back to base!"

"Stop arguing with him Miko. I already tried." She frowned and stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You need to go back to base!"

"Miko I'm not even close to being able to deliver it. The contractions are at least still 20 minutes apart and besides I got enough armor to protect it from things like blaster fire."

"Fine!" Miko crossed her arms and turned her back to him as climbed into Ironelle's lap. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Jackie?"

"What?!" he spat.

"On a scale from one to ten how bad did the last one hurt?" He sighed.

"About a seven."

"That's bad Jackie. You've been in labor about twenty-four hours. You could be close."

"Don't you think I know that?!" he spat again.

"I know you know that. And I know that you want the sparkling to survive and that you want Bulkhead to see you and me again. Online and that you want Bulkhead to see the sparkling alive and well." He sighed again and out on the Autopilot. Tears ran down his face.

"You're right. But I've got to get revenge on that bug. For hurting my bondmate and putting me in pain." Ironelle gently slid Miko off her leg and she stood up and hugged Wheeljack. Tears flowed down Ironelle's face onto Wheeljack's chest. His tears landed partly on Ironelle's dusty armor and his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeljack landed the Jackhammer and Miko shot up again.

"I'm up! What's the plan?" Wheeljack and Ironelle looked at her.

"Kid if anything happens to us press this." He pointed to the blue button on his screen with three circles.

"I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What? No way! We had a deal! You said I could help!" she yelled at the expecting mech and the jade green femme.

"And you did." They stood up.

"But it ends here."

"This is my fight too!"

"It's too dangerous Miko," Ironelle said quietly.

"Sorry kid but Bulkhead's gonna wake up and he'll file off our rivets if you're not there when he does." they walked past the controls towards the back.

"Tell Bulk I love him if I don't make it."

"Tell him I said bye. It was a pleasure working with him."

"Wheeljack! Ironelle!" They went outside, transformed, and sped away. When they reached the mine, they stopped.

"You in there Bug?" Hardshell appeared at the top of the cliff. He screeched and jumped down. Wheeljack sped backward and Ironelle to the side to avoid being landed on. Wheeljack sped forward and transformed. Hardshell jumped back and Wheeljack grabbed the bomb on his hip. The Insecticon hit him sending the bomb flying and Wheeljack into a rock. Hardshell rammed him and screeched. Wheeljack laid there. Ironelle hit the Insecticon with her ax before he punched her off him and she landed with a cry.

"Thanks to your crippled friend I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks." Wheeljack jumped up and flipped.

"I still got it." He said to himself as he pulled out his swords. The white wrecker ran forwards and attacked Hardshell. He tripped the Insecticon and he almost fell. Wheeljack attacked again spinning his swords in Hardshell's chest.

"What's the matter Hardshell not used to fighting a bot who wasn't been doused in Tox-en?" The Insecticon screeched when the swords hit his face.

"Talk during battle is a sign of weakness." He punched Wheeljack. Then his tried again hitting the ground instead. They locked a stance with Wheeljack's swords and Hardshell's extra arms.

"Only when you're too primitive to do two things at once." Hardshell hit Wheeljack up and he flew hitting the ground. He transformed into his insect mode and flipped Wheeljack again sending him backwards. Wheeljack tried to get up and started crawling towards his grenade. Hardshell hit it and started trying to hit Wheeljack with his extra limbs. The white wrecker dodged the attacks until the Insecticon kicked him back. He tried to get up but Hardshell kicked him again, grabbed his head, and smashed him to the ground next to Ironelle. She was partway unconscious.

Hardshell picked him up again and threw him to the ground. Inside the Jackhammer Miko yelled. "Wheeljack! Ironelle!" The Insecticon picked up the wrecker by his head and 3 times in the abdomen. Then threw him up and punched him. Wheeljack felt the bond between him and the sparkling fade a bit, as he landed. He weakly turned to his back. Hardshell came towards him pounding his fists together. Wheeljack tried to sit up but couldn't. "Go kid. Get out of here. We're done for." He wheezed with tears falling from his optics.

* * *

Tears slid down Miko's face and she walked to the front of the Jackhammer. She reached to press one of the buttons.

* * *

Wheeljack and Ironelle laid on the ground and Hardshell towering above them.

"Your sparks will now belong to Megatron." Wheeljack grabbed Ironelle's servo and held it. Ironelle sobbed a little before falling unconscious. The Jackhammer flew up and shot missiles. They blew up Hardshell. Wheeljack stood up pulled off a piece of Hardshell's armor retracted his facemask and fell back down.

"Nice work kid." He smiled in the direction of the Jackhammer. A swarm of Insecticons formed at the edges of the cliff. Wheeljack stood up, grabbed Ironelle's unconscious body and walked as fast as he could towards the Jackhammer. The Insecticons started coming at him. Miko jumped as Wheeljack came in. He set Ironelle in the seat before plopping down into the other seat.

"I thought I told you to hit Autopilot."

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side. Is the sparkling alive? What's wrong with Ironelle" "I can't tell. Tiny is unconscious Hardshell knocked her out of it. She'll wake up in a few minutes." They took off Insecticons fallowing them.

"Too many to pick off. I need something with a wider blast radius." He set Autopilot, stood up and went to his grenade storage.

"But I thought you—"

"I only carry one at a time." His ladder popped down and the top opened. He climbed up and grabbed one then stopped. Wheeljack replaced the grenade, chunked the box and shot one of them to make them explode. The wrecker came back.

"Welcome to the wreckers kid. You did Bulkhead, me and Ellie proud." He smiled at her.

"Then why don't I feel any different?" Wheeljack sat back and he groaned almost immediately.

"Just a contraction Miko." She looked at him worriedly. Tears fell from the corners of his optics. There was a light groan from the back and Ironelle sat up.

"Careful Tiny. Hardshell hit you hard." Wheeljack set the Jackhammer on Autopilot and went in the back to help the femme. He helped her up and helped her sit beside Miko.

"Are you all right?"

"My processor is a little foggy. It'll clear soon."

* * *

**I know. I suck at writing/describing fight scenes. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the base...**

"Thanks for saving our chassis kid," said Wheeljack.

"Yeah...thanks Miko."

"You welcome." They walked inside Wheeljack still limping and holding his arm, Miko dragging her feet, and Ironelle limping as well with a crack on her back wing. All the Autobots looked at Wheeljack and Ironelle. Arcee knelt down to Miko and out a servo on her shoulder.

"Miko you ok?" Optimus knelt behind Arcee.

"She's fine kid's a pro," said Wheeljack.

"I wasn't talking to you." Miko looked at the others.

"How is he?" Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Bulkhead will survive. He may never be fully functional again." Tears welled in Miko's eyes, she ran to the med-bay, and Ironelle followed her.

"Miko, Ironelle I don't think it's wise for you two to—" Optimus stopped him. Wheeljack limped over to see Miko climb on top of Bulkhead's chassis and Ironelle brush the back of her servo against Bulkhead's cheek plate. Then he turned to the others.

"I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." He turned to walk away.

"But Wheeljack what about—"

"I'm leaving kid." He transformed and drove out. The others looked at Bulkhead and heard Miko say.

"I'm never leaving you again," and she started crying. Ironelle held Bulkhead's large servo and wiped her tears away. Ratchet walked over to Ironelle. He wiped away her tears.

"Do you feel all right?"

"No. My processor hurts and feels foggy. I was unconscious."

"Let me help you to a berth. Maybe I can fix your wing and make that processor ache go away." He picked her up and laid her gently on the second berth.

**After…**

Wheeljack got in the Jackhammer and he bent over in pain. "Bad contraction," he groaned.

"It's probably dead anyway." He stood up, walked to the controls, and sat in the seat and quickly fell into recharge.

**The 5 hours later...**

"Oh scrap this hurts!" He opened his interface cover and a flood of energon and lubricant flooded from his port.

"Oh, scrap! The helm is right there." He managed to climb out and walk back inside the base.

"Wheeljack?" asked Ironelle as she looked at her fellow wrecker.

"Doc?" he asked in obvious pain.

"Wheeljack I'm busy."

"I need help." Ironelle rushed to his side

"Why?" The others looked at the wrecker and saw the pained look on his face.

"I'm birthing. I need help. Now!" Miko looked at him.

"I'm sparked. I know it's probably not alive but I need help birthing the chassis." Ratchet rushed over and scanned the wrecker.

"Wheeljack the sparkling is alive."

"What? Ya mean it survived the blows from Hardshell?"

"Yes Wheeljack." He groaned. Ratchet cursed under his breath.

"We need to get you to the big med-bay!"

"Come on Jackie you can do this." He groaned and used his servo to hold himself up against the wall.

"We need to get you to the big med bay now. Or you will birth in this spot." Ironelle took Wheeljack's arm over her shoulder. Ratchet took the other and they hurried to get to the white mech to the med-bay. He groaned. Ratchet pushed him easily to the berth, which made him almost yell in pain. Ratchet scanned him again.

"Ironelle make Wheeljack lay down so he can start birthing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ironelle whispered to Wheeljack as she eased him down on the berth. He groaned again. Ratchet grabbed several towels and knelt in front of Wheeljack. He groaned.

"Push Wheeljack!" He felt Ironelle push him forwards slightly as he began to force the sparkling from his chassis. Ratchet grabbed a blanket and held it.

"Rest." Wheeljack rested against the berth. Ellie looked down at him and held his servo.

"You're doing great Jackie. Just a little while more." Wheeljack moaned again and continued to push.

"Wheeljack!" Ellie looked at Ratchet with worried optics. He looked at her briefly and then turned his attention back to Wheeljack.

"Push Wheeljack." He pushed once more, there was a loud pop from Wheeljack's chassis, and Ratchet held a small energon and lubricant covered sparkling to his chest. It shrieked, Wheeljack groaned, and he felt his systems start mending themselves. Ratchet looked at Ironelle.

"Jackie do you want to see your sparkling?" His optics were tired, but he nodded. Ratchet rested the sparkling in his arms.

"It's a femme." Wheeljack looked down at her.

"She looks like she could be my shadow."

"That's cute Jackie." He rolled his optics.

"I want that to be her name."

"You want what to be her name?"

"Shadow." Ratchet wrote that down before leaving the room. Wheeljack gently started rubbing her armor. She wiggled as Jackie cleaned her back wings. He chuckled slightly.

"She's beautiful Jackie."

"Thanks." Ellie kissed his helm.

"I'll be there for you until Bulk wakes up. I want to help you guys."

"Thanks Tiny. All three of us will need it."

**Later that night...**

"Jackie get some rest," said Ellie.

"I will. Eventually." His spark ached and he tried to ignore it. Wheeljack stroked Shadow's small palm as she lay in the bassinet. She twitched and he pulled his servo away in fear of waking her up.

"I'm going to recharge if something goes wrong with Shadow, Bulkhead, or yourself you comm me right away," said Ratchet.

"All right." Ratchet walked out of the room but Ironelle lingered.

"Do you want me to stay with you for tonight Jackie? I'm sure Ratchet will understand."

"Are you sharing a berth with that medic?" She blushed.

"NO! Why would you even think that?!" He cracked a smile and raised an optic ridge.

"No! I don't even like that pain in the aft Medic. He's stubborn, he hits me with his wrench almost every day, and he's too stern for my tastes. He hates me. He's hated me since I came to this fraggin planet. I just bet he wishes I would get my aft off this planet."

**The next day...**

Ratchet scanned Bulkhead.

"He's doing a lot better." Wheeljack let tears fall from his face as he stroked his finger over Shadow's palm. She yawned and wrapped her fingers around Wheeljack's bigger one.

"Hey little one." He picked her up and held her to his chassis. She clicked at him.

"Yeah my little Shadow," he cooed quietly.

"Let me scan Shadow Wheeljack." He moved towards Ratchet and he scanned the tiny bot.

"Scrap!" Ironelle rushed over and looked at Ratchet.

"What's wrong doc?"

"Her spark wants to give out. Put her in the bassinet.

"I'm going to go get the spark support machine!" Ratchet ran out of the room and came back in a matter of seconds. He hooked up a few wires to Shadow's arms and he set a machine on her chest and secured it. Ratchet scanned her once again. Her sparkbeat was going back to normal.

"Thank Primus. If I hadn't have scanned her should've gone offline."

"Why did her spark try to give out?"

"Premature and late sparklings can sometimes be in danger of having their sparks go out. Their carriers can as well." Wheeljack crashed on the berth behind them. Ironelle looked at him and he looked back at her with his sky blue optics. He sighed before laying down. Ironelle sat on the berth beside him and kissed his cheek. He opened his optics a crack and looked at her.

"Get some rest Jackie," she whispered. He scoffed under his breath, "Sure Tiny." She rubbed the back of his servo.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Tiny." She smiled at him with her iridescent pale blue/green optics.

"Get some rest big guy." She stood up and walked to Ratchet.

"How much better is Bulkhead today?"

"His systems are recovering quicker than I had even thought was possible."

"He's always been like that. Recovers faster than normal. Even for a bot his size. When he was injured in the Sea of Rust we thought he was going to offline but I gave him a little bit of medical attention and he healed in about a week. Like he hadn't been injured at all. It was sort of strange." Ratchet set down his scanner. Ironelle looked over at Shadow. She was recharging now and she was lying in a similar manner to Wheeljack. She smiled. Ratchet sighed and walked to the computer. She walked out of the room and Ratchet followed her.

"Great they're going to go fight again," said Miko.

"They might not," said Jack.

"We heard them from in their quarters yesterday."

"Maybe Ratchet's going to apologize. He was the one who started the fight."

"I doubt it."

* * *

"Ironelle just listen."

"Why would I listen to you?! You don't like my friends, you accuse them of things, and you hate me! You've hated me since I came here!" she yelled.

"Because I love you and I don't want to fight with you!" Ratchet clamped his servo over his mouth. She turned around and looked at him.

"You...l-love me?" He took his servo down slowly.

"Y-You're j-just playing with me aren't you?! Trying to make m-me talk!" She backed away.

"N-No! Ironelle don't!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go! You're not going to get me to talk!"

"I won't let you go."

"That's a bad thing to say to a bot with an ax!" Her servo gripped the handle.

"Ellie just listen." She stared at him.

"Y-You...used my nickname. You never use my nickname."

"Yes. I did." He easily set his servo on her waist.

"I don't want us to fight because I have...deep feelings for you. I don't hate you and I don't wish that you would go back out into space. I wish you would be mine. I may be a pain in the aft but I would try to change if that meant that I could be with you because ever since you came to Earth I thought you were the most beautiful femme I have ever laid optics on. You are beautiful and I just wish that I could someday love you." She stared at him.

"And I know you don't feel the same way...I'll just leave you alone now." Ratchet let her go and he walked away. Ironelle still stood in shock and she set her servo on the spot Ratchet had held her waist.

"H-He's just trying to p-play with me. He hates me. He doesn't l-love m-me. N-Nobody loves me that way!"

* * *

"She's a beautiful femme Jackie...I promise I'll take good care of her until Bulkhead wakes up."

"Thanks Tiny. I owe you." Ironelle hugged him.

"Sayonara Jackie.

"Sayonara Ellie." Wheeljack transformed and sped out of base. Shadow started crying and Ironelle walked over and held her.

"You miss your mama already huh? I do too." Shadow calmed down and Ironelle set her back in her bassinet.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could make it better." Ironelle let Shadow hold her thin servos

* * *

**The end! not a very happy one but its an end. If you want me to put up more stories with Ironelle, Shadow, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead review or if you want me to continue with Ratchet and Ironelle's 'relationship' review and tell me. I would like to put up moer TFP stories. I have tons just sitting on my computer.**


End file.
